Leang
General "Tigress" Leiong LeangGenerals Zero Hour, generals.str, TOOLTIP:BioStrategyLong_Pos9 is a Chinese Class AAAA Dragon General stationed close to Tibet. Background As a member of the PLA's Elite Forces, Leang is a flexible commander, leading a mixed military force that brings together the best infantry, vehicles, defensive structures and special forces operatives from the entire world. Her arsenal includes American troops, Chinese tanks, GLA guerillas and superweapons from all factions. She is among one of the few PLA generals that is most trusted by the United States, allowing her access to certain American weapons and technology. Rumor has it however that she is not above using stolen GLA weaponry in her arsenal. General Leang is stationed at Base Dragon, Lanzhou, China, near the border with Tibet. Army General Leang has a unique, custom made army list. Superweapons double as tech centers (the equivalent of Palace, strategy center and propaganda center) for the purposes of training advanced units. Units Infantry * Ranger * Tank Hunter * Hacker (vanilla) * Angry mob * Pathfinder (req. General's promotion) * Black Lotus (req. silo) * Col. Burton (req. particle cannon) * Jarmen Kell (req. Scud storm) Ground vehicles * Combat cycle (there are odd features with her Combat Cycle. Terrorists drive the cycle, and can only be changed by a Tunnel Defender from a Tunnel Network. It uses the sounds from a Rocket Buggy, and lacks sound in changing drivers, moving and attacking.) * Sentry drone (w/o the Sentry drone gun upgrade) * Gattling tank (with American Composite Armor upgrade) * Dragon tank (with American Composite Armor upgrade) * Avenger (vanilla) * Overlord tank (vanilla, interestingly) * Tomahawk launcher * Rocket buggy (vanilla) * Paladin tank (req. General's promotion) Aircraft * MiG * Helix * King Raptor * Aurora Buildings Production * Cold fusion reactor (with control rods upgrade) * Chinese barracks (req. reactor) * Chinese supply center (req. reactor) * Chinese war factory (req. supply center) * Chinese airfield (req. supply center) Support * Bunker (req. barracks) * Gattling cannon (req. barracks) * Patriot missile system (req. barracks) * Tunnel network (req. barracks) * Speaker Tower (req. airfield) * Nuclear missile silo (req. war factory + airfield) * Particle cannon (req. war factory + airfield) * Scud storm (req. war factory + airfield) Upgrades * Barracks ** Capture building (Rangers) ** Flash-bang grenades (Rangers) ** Chemical suits (all infantry, except for the mob) * War factory **Black napalm (Dragon tank, MiG) **Chain guns (Generals) (Gattling tank, Gattling cannon, Overlord, Helix) * Airfield ** MiG armor (MiG) *Nuclear missile silo **Nuclear tanks (Overlord) **Uranium shells (Overlord) **Subliminal messaging (speaker towers) **Nationalism (Tank Hunter, Gattling tank, Dragon tank) **Neutron shells (unknown) *Particle cannon: ** Sentry drone gun (Sentry drone) ** Advanced training (Paladin, Tomahawk, Avenger, Aurora) ** Composite armour (Paladin) *Scud storm **Arm the mob (angry mob) **Armor-piercing rockets (rocket buggy, RPG troopers) **Buggy ammo (rocket buggy) General's Powers One Star * Paladin tank availability * Pathfinder availability * Cluster Mines support power Three Star * Carpet Bombing support power * Artillery Barrage support power (3 levels) * Cash Bounty (3 levels) Five Star * EMP Pulse support power * Spectre Gunship support power (level one for some reason) * Sneak Attack Generalness's Pro Effectivenesses: *She has units from every factions, her army is flexible and brings all together the best units from all every factions *She uses much advanced jet fighters from US factions and china combined *Her base defense are multiple types, she has all base defense buildings from every factions this makes her base semi-impenetrable *She has general promotions available both to US and china including the command powers from every factions *The only general that can build all the superpower weapons all each 3 together *She is the PLA's elite and one of the most high ranking generals and have access to US arsenals because she is considered trustworthy to the USA government *She has custom made unit lists *The most powerful General in the PLA and to all every factions *Weaknesses and Disadvantages are almost non-existent to her Generalness's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *Her mass destruction superweapons timers are longer than usual (15 minutes, to each one); *There are 3 structures in the map that, if destroyed, will reset the timers of all her superweapons; *She is not a playable general in the game and only seen in the challenge bosses in the last stage (7th stage) unless a mod is installed in the game this restores her as usuable faction general to play. General's challenge Leang's main base seems to be invulnerable, but possible to be exploited. Her base consumes massive amounts of power (because of the amount of defenses that cost power, as well as the 2 superweapons, the Particle Cannon and the Nuclear Missile, that also cost power), supplied by poorly defended power plants to the right of the deep ravine. The "only" entrance to her base, a large bridge, is extremely frightening, but another entrance to her base also exists under the bridge, leading to a supply dock behind the purely-guarded main entrance. There are strategies in defeating Leang, such as fighting fire with fire, building superweapons of her own and targeting large groups of power plants, or huge concentrations of units. Her attacks should be feared, as she will use a Sneak Attack near the player's starting supply dock, allowing her to destroy some structures and giving the player bad luck. The player should defeat Leang as fast as possible, since she will use Carpet Bombings and Artillery Barrages against the player if the fight takes too long, while being able to send wave after wave of units that will overwhelm the player's defenses. Although arrogant and convinced of her enormous strength and advantages, General Leang is not above humility upon defeat. Unlike most Generals in Challenge Mode (and just like the AI players in Skirmish Mode), she will surrender to the player after destroying all her logistical and production buildings (like the Barracks, War Factory, Airfield, etc...), so these count as high-priority targets for the player to destroy, along with the Command Center (which allows Leang to send Sneak Attacks, and normal fully-leveled Chinese special powers, and rebuild her base) and her superweapons (which counts as tech-centers, allowing the production of powerful units, like Avengers, Overlords, and all of the heroes on every faction.) Her superweapons, although intimidating, suffer strategic fatal flaw: they rely on special structures located outside her main base perimeter, and destroying or taking over one of them will reset the timer for all her superweapons. If the player is using a GLA General, he/she could use the Sneak Attack and the Rebel Ambush power, or even the Saboteur, in order to disable Leang's power grid, or reset the timer of her General's Powers and super weapons. The countdown timer of superweapons differ on each difficulty: it is 12 minutes on Hard, 30 minutes on Medium, and 1 hour on Easy. Suggested Tactics *Advancing up and securing the northern ridge is invaluable in the early game, for the security of your base, as well as the oil rig (a bit to the east). Bring Rocket troops to the townsquare up there and garrison them. Be careful, there's a couple of Dragon Tanks initially posted there. Getting hold of this position stops harassment coming from the north, which would shoot you from up the ridge. Be advised: between this and the next stage, Leang may summon a Sneak Tunnel on your base. *Directly east of the starting position, is a supply depot, undefended - be mindful, however, of garrisoned bunkers on the left side adjacent to the road leading there. This corner of the map is an important setting stage to the advance northwards. It's also a straight path to the first of the 3 superweapon "facilities", which is poorly guarded by a group of Rangers. *After destroying the first facility, retreat a bit south, near the Repair Station and fortify this position until the next phase. Here you can hold against assailants from the west and the north. Leang throws Paladin tanks and Chinese Gatling and Flamer tanks at you; be prepared to counter this setup. *The next step will be an assault on the second facility (a tall building), to the north, guarded by a pack of Overlords. Before the attack, depending on your level of security, invest in financial infrastructure, to enable the construction of superweapons of your own. *The Overlords up the hill will be a tough nut to crack, but this position offers good rewards in the form of an abundance of neutral buildings to take, and a launching position to the next step. *By conquering this position, it's possible that you'll have the momentum to go west and destroy the last Superweapon facility. Head there, but hold the order to destroy it: wait for the timers to be close to launch so you'll get more time for preparation. *The wide bridge is the last land path between you and Leang. The usual attack partie, which now may be supported by a Helix chopper, will come through here. There may be Pathfinder snipers on the valleys. *By this point, you'll have ample building space for your structures and possibly a robust ammount of moneymaking buildings. Depending on the architecture of your sprawling territory, Leang's superweapons, if used, will not hurt your preparations. *Having superweapons of your own will make the invasion of Leang's territory a less strenuous affair; precision air strikes will be frustrated because of the number of Gatling guns sprinkled around her buildings. Her base is behind a line of Patriot plataforms overlooking the bridge access, which make good targets for a SCUD Storm or a Nuclear Warhead. Like said above, you may also target her power grid. *After some softening up, snowball past the bridge and into the heart of her base, to the north, then kill the rest to the east. Quotes ''Starting Background Quotes ''"Why do you run towards your own demise?" "You are not ready to face me. Return when your training is complete." "There is no shame in accepting your weakness." "It is time for the dragon to rise again." ''Starting Cutscene '''Somewhere near the China / Tibet border' "The Tiger's Lair" (A convoy of a Humvee and Crusaders if USA, a Troop Crawler and Battlemasters , if China, or Scorpions , if GLA, attempts to enter Leang's base location.) (The convoy stops at a Chinese arch with a statue blocking the road.) "Leave this place before you anger me." (The front Humvee/Troop Crawler/Scorpion rolls over the blocking statue, then gets hit by a Particle Cannon, while the other surviving vehicles are finished by a Scud Storm and a Nuclear Missile.) "The might of China falls upon you." "In the end, all fall before me." '' ''(The cutscene fades away as the game starts.) ''Cut Cinematic (restored in Pro:Gen, replaces the starting cutscene) '''Somewhere near the China / Tibet border' "The Tiger's Lair" (A convoy of a Humvee and Crusaders if USA, a Troop Crawler and Battlemasters , if China, or Scorpions , if GLA, attempts to enter Leang's base location.) "Welcome, general. I hope you are prepared to face me." '' ''(The convoy stops at a Chinese arch with a statue blocking the road.) "Your victories speak well of your ability, but my generals do not have my cunning or experience." '' ''(The front Humvee/Troop Crawler/Scorpion rolls over the blocking statue, then the whole convoy gets hit by 3 ''Nuclear Missiles.')'' "Soon you will see what it is to face the Dragon." '' ''(The cutscene fades away as the game starts.) Specific Quotes "So, I see that you decided to stay and stand against me. You'll regret that decision, general. Prepare to meet your end." (At the start of the game.) "That Barracks is only the beginning of what you will need to defeat me, general." (When the player finishes building a Barracks.) "You are wise to build a War Factory, general." (When the player finishes building a War Factory/Arms Dealer) "You are foolish to build an Air Field, general. Only tanks can save you from me." (When the player finishes building an Air Field.) "Your men are outnumbered, general. Do not try to make a greater Horde than China." (When the player builds too much infantry.) "You cannot build more tanks than China, general." (When the player builds too many tanks.) "We will match your planes in the air, general. Your superiority will be only in your mind." (When the player builds too many airplanes.) "Your base grows large, general; right for a nuclear strike." (When the player's base becomes big.) "Colonel Burton's exploits are legendary, but he is only one man, general." (When the player trains Colonel Burton.) "I see you have corrupted one of our Black Lotus agents. Her training will not turn the battle into your favor, general." (When the player trains Black Lotus.) "Oh, the sniper Kell enters our battle. Do not count on his stealth to save you, general." (When the player trains J Jarmen Kell.) '' ''"Hide in those buildings, general. Perhaps a Dragon Tank will come to visit you." (When the player attempts to garrison civilian buildings.) "So many defenses. I see you have proper respect for your enemy." (When the player builds too many defense buildings.) "You have taxed my resources, general. Now I will come and take yours." (When Leang runs out of resources.) "You have exhausted your resources, general. It is time to admit defeat." (When the player runs out of resources.) "Without power, you won't be able to defend your base, general." (When the player runs out of power.) "You have allowed your power to drop, general. Pray, this isn't a fatal mistake." "You have allowed my forces to subvert your defenses. Now, we will finish you." (When the player loses a lot of base defenses.) "Your defenses are---pfft... inadequate, general." "That Particle Cannon is a formidable weapon. But it cannot stop China." (When the player finishes building a Particle Cannon.) "No! Your Particle Cannon will only injure us. We will not forget this, general." (When the player fires a Particle Cannon.) "You are forcing me to answer with a Nuclear Silo on my own, general." (When the player finishes building a Nuclear Missile Silo.) "We are immune to your Nuclear Missiles, general." (When the player fires a Nuclear Missile.) "The Scud Storm is a cowardly weapon, general. I thought more of you." (When the player finishes building a Scud Storm.) "Red Guard, scatter! Scud missiles, inbound!" (When the player fires a Scud Storm.) "I claim this Oil Derrick for China." (When Leang's Red Guards capture an Oil Derrick.) "Those resources are under my protection, general." (When the player attempts to build a Supply Center/Supply Stash near a supply dock." "That Artillery Platform can be easily avoided, general." (When the player captures an Artillery Platform.) "Seeking to increase your efficiency with that Oil Refinery, general? A solid strategy would've served you better." (When the player captures an Oil Refinery.) "We sweep away your buildings like bamboo before a hurricane." (When Leang destroys a lot of the player's buildings.) "A Factory cannot produce war, general. And now your War Factory produces nothing." (When Leang destroys the player's War Factory/Arms Dealer.) "Your Airfield has been grounded, general." (When Leang destroys the player's Airfield.) "Your base defenses fall before us like blades of grass." (When the player loses a lot of base defenses.) "You have allowed my forces to subvert your defenses. Now, we will finish you." (When the player loses a lot of base defenses.) "We've destroyed your Command Center, so... where are you hiding now, general?" (When Leang destroys the player's Command Center.) "So many of your buildings have fallen that I would've expected you to surrender by now." (When Leang destroys a lot of the player's buildings.) "Don't think you can destroy my Barracks without feeling my wrath, general." (When the player destroys Leang's Barracks.) "I have to rebuild my War Factory now. You would be wise to exploit my momentary weakness. It won't last." (When the player destroys Leang's War Factory.) "Dozers, rebuild the airfield before our MiGs return." (When the player destroys Leang's Airfield.) "My defenses are cracking! Repel the invaders!" (When the player destroys Leang's defenses.) "That is quite enough destruction, general. Now it is my turn." (When the player destroys a lot of Leang's buildings.) "You can claim my Command Center, but this battle isn't over, general." (When the player destroys Leang's Command Center.) "We will avenge all those MiGs you've destroyed, general." (When the player destroys some of Leang's MiGs.) "The price of this war is too high, general. Now it is time for you to pay." (When Leang suffers heavy losses.) "China's infantry is plentiful, but too many have been sacrificed. Now, I will return your cruelty tenfold." (When Leang loses a lot of her infantry.) "Capture all the oil you wish. You will not have time to reap the rewards." (When the player captures an Oil Derrick.) "Something stirs at the edge of my base..." (When the player manages to infiltrate Leang's main base via stealth units.) "I see you approaching my base, general." (When the player attempts to move towards Leang's main base.) ''"You will not live to regret entering my base, general." '(When the player attempts to move towards Leang's main base.)'' ''"Your forces may enter my base, but they will never leave again." '(When the player attempts to move towards Leang's main base.)'' "Why do you insist on attacking from the flanks!?" (When the player ambushes Leang's main base.) "Interesting attack, general, but it will not succeed against me." (When the player attacks Leang's units/buildings.) ''"A brave attack, general, but bravery alone will not be enough to defeat me." '(When the player attacks Leang's units/buildings.)'' ''"That is a fool's tactic, general." '(When the player attacks Leang's units/buildings.)'' "We are approaching your base, general. What is your defense?" (When Leang's forces attempt to move towards the player's base.) ''"Are you prepared for our attack, general? We shall see." '(When Leang's forces attempt to move towards the player's base.)'' "Now we will begin leveling your base, general." (When Leang's forces attack the player's buildings.) "Your flanks are exposed, general. Fatal mistake." (When Leang's forces successfully attack the player's rear (near the supply dock) via Sneak Attack.) "If you are going to sell your buildings, why do you bother constructing them?" (When the player sells one of his/her buildings.) "I must acknowledge this defeat. You have shown superior tactics, general." (When the player finally defeats Leang.) ''Taunting Quotes'' "Attack the fool. Take no prisoners." "Two warriors meet on the battlefield. Who was to say, "Who will win?" I do, that's who: Me. You will fall, general." "A fight that cannot be won is not worth fighting, so why are you here, general?" "Rage will only get you so far, general. Now rage in a column of tanks. That will get you somewhere." "You find yourself at the end of your rope, general. And only now have you discovered that the end of that rope is on fire." "The dance of battle is strange and brief. And this battle with you has been... strangely brief." "Ah, I see you haven't thought your strategy through. Pity." "That is a losing strategy, general." "You are not acting for the good of your people, general." "I will give you a moment's pause, to consider your next move." "A wise man knows when to retreat. Obviously, you are not such a man." "In the end, all fall before me." "You cannot stand against my might." "China cannot be defeated by one man." "We shall mediate and consider our next move." "Do not commit to a tactic you cannot support." "Suicide is not a tactic, general." "Leave this place before you anger me." "I can see what you are doing, general. I will not allow it." "Run away from here, before I unleash the Horde on you." "Your resources will soon be mine." In a losing condition "You will not defeat me this easily, general." '' ''"Your advantage will not hold." "I will not be beaten by the likes of you., general." "This is not the end, general. I will recover from this." In a winning condition "My superior tactics are leading to your defeat, general." "You are losing this battle, general. Better to accept defeat honorably than to fight on." "The end is drawing near for you, general." "Why do you resist the inevitable, general?" "The shadow of the dragon signals the beginning of your defeat, general. It is time to accept defeat." "It is time to accept your defeat, general." ''Ending Background''' ''"Improve your skills and challenge me again." (Victory) "This has been an interesting contest. Perhaps you will challenge me again." (Defeat) Trivia * After defeating General Ta Hun Kwai, he states that the "Tigress" (Leang) will crush the general like an insect. * She is playable in several Zero Hour mods, such as Shockwave, A Global Crisis (as a United Nations General), Reborn: The Last Stand (as the Chinese Commander in Chief) ''and Pro:Gen (similar to the previous mod).'' * It is possible to select her in Skirmish mode without mods by doing the following in the Skirmish.ini file after quitting the game: go to the “SlotList” line and change the 5th value after S=H{your name} to 14, which is her faction ID. Then start the game again and go to Skirmish mode. It will look like Random is selected, but in the match loading screen, the faction name becomes Boss General. Unfortunately during play, her command center and dozer do not appear, and the player is automatically defeated as a result. The reason for that is due to the Boss General being disabled and can only be enabled by editing ChallengeMode.ini in the INIZH.big file (which can only be opened with FinalBig Editor). * Apart from the King Raptor, all of her units are seem to be drawn from the vanilla factions and not from any specific generals for unknown reasons. * It is possible to defeat her with two Overlord tanks, one with a gattling cannon and the other with propaganda tower. * Even in lastest version of the game, Leang's units seem to be missing fixes and changes from 1.3 update. Her Avengers are still effected by Composite Armor, USA vehicles lack upgrade icon for Hellfire Drone, Sentry Drone isn't effected by Drone Armor etc. Gallery GenZH_Tigress_Victory.png|Victorious GenZH_Tigress_Defeat.png|Defeated ZH Leang German Version.jpg|Portrait (German version) See also *General Ta Hun Kwai, Chinese Tank General *General Shin Fai, Chinese Infantry General *General Tsing Shi Tao, Chinese Nuke General References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:China Characters